Rock n' Rumble
'''Rock n' Rumble '''is the fifth episode of Power Rangers Megaforce (Tim's Version). Synopsis Not only the rangers' high school is having a battle of the bands that night, the Warstar are sending a rockstar of their own to Earth as well. Will Gia and the four be able to out class this lousy guitar player from ending the humans of the planet with his loud, mediocre sounds? Plot On a warm sunny morning, the cheerful, smiling Mrs. Applecheeks was teaching the students in music class. Troy was playing his accoustic guitar, Noah was playing his keyboard, Jake was playing his drums, Emma was playing her flute and Gia was singing. The other classmates were doing their own miscellaneous instruments and vocals as well. Jake was slipping up on his drums which attracts the attention of Mrs. Applecheeks who jokingly tells him to be careful with his drumsticks if he doesn't want end up with "butterfingers". Jake apologizes. He then takes a deep breath before redoing his drum practice. The classmates were almost done with their music lessons until there was a student passing out posters for Panarama High School's battle of the bands tonight at 6:00-8:00 and the winning band gets the $400 prize money. The classmates have never been excited but Mrs. Applecheeks tells them to settle down for they've got to practice their skils before the battle of the bands happens to tonight if they are interested in going. Gia whispers to the four that she wants to participate in it. The four think about this before saying yes. On the Warstar Spaceship, Malkor has called upon Creepox and Vrak to welcome back a fellow Insectoid soldier returning from his 6 year career of heavy metal band playing, Dizchord. Dizchord was spazzing around with excitement for he has never been to Earth before and he wants to show off his rocking previous single hit back in the Zendron Quadrant, "Huntin' For Gold". Creepox wasn't very fazed about this and Vrak was being patient. However when Dizchord starts to loudly play his guitar solo, it was rather obnoxious! As Dizchord is grinding his heavy metal guitar strings, Creepox was covering his ears, sarcastically saying that Dizchord really think he is good and Vrak thinks it is horrible. Malkor on the hand seems to enjoy it because in his own words, "It's so bad, I love it!". Dizchord then does his climax and afterwards, he approaches to Creepox demanding if he has enough employee payment. Creepox was confused by this until Dizchord meants that if he wants to participate in their plan to "entertain" the "rock folks", he has to pay up 430 moon pieces for it. Creepox retorts by saying that he would rather pay Dizchord 430 ways of beating him up instead. Malkor orders Creepox to settle down for he will sign the paycheck for it and then he will have him sign the contract. Creepox was groaning with disappointment before walking off to his room. Malkor then instructs Dizchord to not disappoint him and he will bring in a squadron of Loogies to help him with his "rehearsal before the today's concert". Vrak was getting interested for he cannot wait to see when his music effects the humans and to see how long will they ever last. Dizchord was more happy and excited to begin his mission. Dizchord's personal astro rod flies down to Earth with the Loogie ships following along. Back on Earth, the rangers were in Gia's garage to practice their instruments before tonight's concert. Jake has his drums, Noah has his electric keyboard, Troy has his electric guitar, and Emma has her flute. The four were thankful of Gia for having them over at the garage for rehearsal and Jake was very happy too but tells Gia that he'd bet they are gonna win the 400 dollar check from the B.I.O foundation. Jake asks of why did she want to participate in the first place. Gia explains that she just wants to not only win the 200 dollar paycheck for her sister but also express her emotions through a song she had written dedicated to her sister as well. Jake was very touched by this and so were the others. Jake tells her that he will definitely start a fundraiser with Ernie's Brainfreeze to help raise up the hospital bill. Gia was very happy about this and hugs Jake for it. He was blushing about this but they've still got to practice for the battle of the bands. The five friends were practicing their instruments and following the lyrics to a song written by Gia called, "Two Flowers in the Snow". They've been practicing for the past ten minutes until they've been called in by Gosei that Warstar has sent down a monster to attack the people in the town district. Both Jake and Gia were saddened by this for they have to rehearse but the others tell them they will deal with that later. Before they could teleport with their morphers, Gia had to tell her parents that they are going out for a walk in the park and then they've had ran out of their sights before teleporting to their destination. The rocking menace and his band of Loogies were terrorizing the people at the district with their obnoxiously bad heavy metal music, causing the people to ache in pain. The five show up, already morphed as they've escorted the people out of the area before facing off against the musical maverick and his green bean band players. Gia tells the monster to knock off the music or get knocked off himself. Dizchord wasn't keen about letting some "raging fans" get the better of him and calls in the "security" aka the Loogies to "escort them outta here". The rangers each take on one squad of Loogies at a time before coming to fight the self proclaimed "Master Heavy Quasartar Player". Jake has just heard enough of his nonsense and then charges in to fight back. Gia tries to stop him while Troy, Noah, and Jake handle more of the Loogies wielding their "instruments". Jake and Gia were arguing for a bit before going to fight Dizchord. The two rangers fend off Dizchord with their all but Dizchord manages to stun them before finally rocking out his tune at the two rangers, sending them spralling onto the ground. They've had both demorphed in the process. Gia and Jake were both unconscious before getting dragged by Troy and Emma away from the batte field. Dizchord was laughing his head off as the two "music crashing noobs" are "passed out from the excitement". Emma was very upset for what he did to Gia and Jake. Troy was pretty angry about this and activates Twistornado at the monster and Noah activates MegaSplash to combine Troy's attack to send the monster in a freezing whirlwind. The five were teleported away to the command center by Gosei after Troy told him of what happened. Afterwards, Dizchord was happy to see those "freeloading freakazoids" running away so he can continue his rock n' roll career. On the Warstar Spaceship, the trio were watching as Dizchord and the rest of the Loogies bang out their music to the entire city while the people suffer. Creepox was a bit amused with Dizchord's benefits while Vrak was smiling with satysfaction. Malkor gleefully decides that Vrak would come down to Earth to rendevous with Dizchord in order to advance further. Vrak accepts the assignment for he has built an amplifier which allows Dizchord's painful music to spread more. But it has to require a broadcast station tower to enhance it's capacity world wide. Creepox was not very keen about it and demands Malkor to explain of why he'd choose Vrak over him. Malkor tells him that if Dizchord needed a good thumping, he would send him but for now reasoning is the only thing to convince Dizchord to obey without resistance. Creepox then walks off, scowling at Vrak before heading to his room. Back on Earth, the two rangers are lying in the medic bay as Tensou and Noah are looking at the calculations with Gia and Jake's states while Emma and Troy comfort them. Troy and Emma both asked Gosei of what did the analysis show. Gosei tells them that Dizchord's sound has caused a cranial feedback which caused them to pass out for about 15 minutes before recovering. Emma and Troy were very concerned and so were Noah and Tensou but they were still trying to pinpoint a way of how to counter Dizchord's music. Gosei calms Troy and Emma down for they still have enough time before Dizchord would strike again. On top of an industrial building, Dizchord was taking a break from chaos with his quote on quote "awesomely radically totally popular single hits" as he is planning to find a way to spread it world wide but doesnt know how. Vrak shows up from out of the blue and converses with Dizchord by telling him that he has the resources to help him to "be a big hit". Dizchord was excited for it because he would do anything to achieve the world's attention. Vrak simply replies that he would have to be his manager while Malkor is the "music producer" for this operation. He then goes on to tell Dizchord that there is a concert stage in the central park area and he will have his "equipment staff" bring in a special invention of his on stage. Dizchord was shivering with excitement and thrill afterwards. At the command center, Noah and Tensou had gone through analyzing the sound from Dizchord and turns out the only way to combat against Dizchord's soundwaves is another soundwave. To the rangers' enlightment, they have just the instruments for that but Gosei tells them that they would have to require ranger energy in order to boost the soundwave from their instruments to fight Dizchord. Gia and Jake were slowly waking up after hearing about the news but they were still too weak to stand up. Tensou tells them to rest for a little more. In a split second, the alarm has gone off and the monitor's showing Dizchord, Vrak, and the Loogies preparing some sort of machine connected to a radio tower and the sound equipment on the central park concert. To the rangers, Tensou, and Gosei's concerns, whatever this machine is, it could have something with spreading Dizchord's music like wild fire across the world! Even though Gia was too weak to stand and so is Jake, she tells the three remaining rangers that they will have to bring instruments and hide them descretely so that the Warstar won't notice a thing. Troy thanked Gia for the strategy and then he tells her that they will buy Gia and Jake time to recooperate before meeting up with them. Gia and Jake thanked him for it. Gosei sends Troy, Emma, and Noah to the location of their instruments still being at Gia's garage. Just after when the three rangers get each of the five instruments and then have them teleported to the command center, Vrak has already prepared the device onto the concert's sound equipment and the broadcast tower for his plan. Dizchord and the Loogies were rehearsing before Vrak tells them to be prepared once everything is all set up. Dizchord then asks Vrak of what the thing is in the first place. Vrak tells him that the device is what he calls a "Sound Boom Amplifier" and this will help Dizchord's music to spread world wide which is enough to "get the crowd going gone and out". Dizchord was more thrilled than ever as he has his Loogie band members ready on his mark. Just then the rangers show up to confront Dizchord and Vrak as they've had already morphed up. Vrak was all in opened arms as he greets them to their "last album" for he has already installed the amplifier for Dizchord's "grand debut" to the world. Troy tells him that they are not buying it and they are only here to cancel their show. Vrak scuffs at the meddlesome red ranger's threat for it has already just begun. He turns on the amplifier and Dizchord along with his Loogies began to perform "The Omega Buzz" on stage. Their amplified music began to unfold as it the obnoxiously painful music spreads through out all of Africa, South America, Russia, Asia, Japan, Europe, New Zealand, and Australia. The music is so painful that it is causing them to nearly pass out. Emma and Noah were very angry and tried to shoot the amplifier but Vrak blocks the attack. Troy then charges in to strike Vrak as they go head to toe. Dizchord and his Loogie Bandmembers continue to torment the world's people until the point of them to nearly pass out. Noah and Emma join in to shoot Dizchord and the Loogies which worked but Dizchord has four of his Loogies to attack them. Vrak toys with Troy's temperment by telling him, Vrak: "Well, Red Ranger. I am surprised that you three managed to resist Dizchord. Otherwise you three would'nt be around now would you?" Troy: "Just keep talking, Vrak. You wouldn't want us to pick you off, now would we?!" Vrak: "That's it. Feed on that anger. It will end very soon." Emma: "Troy! Don't let him egg you on!" Noah: "He is only asking for trouble!" Troy: "Don't worry about me! I'll hold Vrak off while you take care of Dizchord!" Vrak: "Aw isn't that self absorbed? Too bad the other two are not here to save you three and the world!" Troy: "Don't MESS with me!" Emma and Noah take out the Loogies that were attacking them and then went to help Troy out! In the command center, Gia and Jake get back up and urge Gosei to let them help the three out. Gosei was still concerning for Gia and Jake's well beings but agrees to let them go. Before they leave, Gosei has Tensou give Gia and Jake what appeared to be five little amplifiers that are to be attached to each of the instuments. The instuments and the two get teleported to the central park concert not before Gosei warns them that they do not overload the amplifiers because with enough energy, they will explode on impact and they can only use full power once and nothing more. Gia and Jake both thank Gosei for this before leaving. Troy, Emma, and Noah fend off Vrak while Dizchord and his goons cause despair upon the world. Just as all hope were lost until Gia and Jake teleport in the nick of time! Jake tells Gia that he always wanted to her to know that he will always be there to help her and the others. Gia thanks him for what he had said. She then yells out to the three that it is time to ROCK! The villains were confused about this until the rangers each grab their insturments to prepare for a battle of the bands for the entire world! Gia's band then begin to play their practiced song, "Two Flowers in the Snow" against Dizchord's "The Omega Buzz" song on full scale battle! They both gave in their all against each other and it was like the battle will never end. The amplifiers on each of the instruments start to spark! Vrak was increasing the amplifier to the next level for maximum power! The rangers were just about to give up but they've got no choice to but go full power on this! Gia was singing like a heavy metal goddess and the four rangers were shredding their way with their instruments against Dizchord! It was Dizchord's turn to feel weak and the Loogies were getting woozy. Just then, the rangers finally finish off Dizchord by destroying the amplifier for good! The rangers were very tired and were on their knees but they've had accomplished with saving the world by destroying the amplifier and defeating Dizchord's band. The three thank Gia and Jake for saving their butts and the two rangers were embrace each other. The Loogies were knocked out while Dizchord is having a hissy temper tantrum like a 5 year old spoiled brat not getting he wants. Gia and Jake morph up into their ranger forms before confronting their foes. Vrak wasn't very effected by that loss and grows Dizchord with his Zombats. Dizchord grew as Vrak walks off to his spaceship to fly off. The rangers led by Gia summon their Zords to form the Gosei Great Megazord. Dizchord was just about had it with those "Power Plan Ruiners" for ruining his plan! The Megazord and Dizchord both go at it and the battle was about to end as the Megazord uses it's Victory Charge: Final Slash to destroy him for good! Thus earning them a rocking mega win! In the Warstar Spaceship, Vrak sadly reports that Dizchord the Composer has now become the DEcomposer. Malkor was saddened because they were so close with destroying the humans and the resistance let alone getting Dizchord's autograph. Creepox then wishes his permission to commence another plan to combat against the rangers. Malkor tells Creepox that he will have to wait for another time because their next plan has already been decided. Creepox was concerned about this and Vrak slightly smiles to himself implying that he has something to do with this. Later that night, the five rangers were in the autotorium participating for the Battle of the Bands with Briarwood, Turtle Cove, and Angel Grove's individual bands. Ernie Alcawicz was there to participate in the battle of the bands by serving drinks to the audiance. Briarwood's band competed against Angel Grove's band while Panarama's band competed against Turtle Cove's band. Briarwood lost to Angel Grove while Panarama won against Turtle Cove. And then there were two band left and it was the final musical stand off. Angel Grove and Panarama were going head to toe with their tunes. At the very end, both bands were declared tied. The two winners each get half of the prize money and both bands shake hands for their efforts. Gia was happy with tears of joy and tells Jake that this was the best night they've had. Jake blushed and was very happy too. Notes * Unlike Goseiger's fourth episode where it was a pink ranger focus episode, this focus on the yellow ranger instead. * Also unlike the sentai episode for which it was based on where instead of countering Dizchord's music with just singing. But rather singing and using musical instruments. The fight basically is similar to the final battle in Guitar Hero 3. * This episode references the Zedron Quadrant from Power Rangers Zeo and the song, "Huntin' For Gold" is a reference to the Varox Bounty Hunters' mission of targeting Trey of Triforia aka the Gold Zeo Ranger. * Dizchord's self proclaimed title references the Quasar Sabers from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. * The three bands in the final scene came from Angel Grove (MMPR), Turtle Cove (Power Rangers Wild Force), and Briarwood (Power Rangers Mystic Force). * The Bio-Organic Institutional Organization aka B.I.O will appear in the seventh episode, "A Queen Bee's Command".. Category:Power Rangers Megaforce (Tim's Version)